Bad Habits
by invi-chan
Summary: Ban décide d'arrêter de fumer et ça le met de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose pour ses adversaires durant sa mission. [BanXGinji]


**texte by AbstractConcept**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Mauvaises habitudes, ou récupérer la dignité de Ban

"Ban-chaaaaan, tu as promis," dit Ginji d'une façon assez proche du couinement faisant s'hérisser les poils de Ban.

Ban prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Je n'allais pas la fumer, je n'allais que la regarder,» grogna-t-il en rangeant la cigarette dans son paquet.

Ginji sourit.

Natsumi cligna des yeux et posa une tasse de café devant Ban. « Ban-san, as-tu arrêté de fumer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive mêlée de respect, Oh ! C'est bien pour toi ! Master, peut-on leur donner un petit extra à manger aujourd'hui ? Ban devrait avoir une récompense, et en plus, ça aide d'avoir quelque chose à manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Paul gromela quelque chose à propos de l'ardoise,des limites et des perdants.

Ban lança un regard noir à Natsumi. « Tu essaies de me rendre gros, c'est ça ? » accusa-t-il. Natsumi et Ginji firent un air confus. « Tu sais que c'est ce qui va arriver, hein ? Demanda Ban en regardant Ginji, les gens qui arrêtent de fumer deviennent gros. C'est un fait. »

Ginji sourit largement. « Mais ça ne va pas arriver, Ban-chan ! Nous faisons beaucoup d'exercices ! En plus, nous avons difficilement des apports en nourriture. »

Ban lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne rapporte pas assez d'argent ? Parce que tu es celui qui est toujours en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Je ne- »

« Non, non, Ban-chan ! Déclara vigoureusement Ginji, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je voulais dire- »

« Jeez, Ban, tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te relaxer, » fit remarquer Paul.

Natsumi s'éclipsa de la conversation. « Ban-san a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, » dit-elle doucement.

Paul sourit, retournant dans son journal. « Ban-san va devenir un incroyable... chieur... pendant un moment, répondit-il, arrêter de fumer n'est pas facile. »

« Alors pourquoi fait-il ça ? »

Paul regarda le blond qui était encore en train de parler énergiquement, ses grands yeux laissant paraître une lueur de sérieux. « Eh bien, parce que Ban a eu de la toux, et ils ont fini à l'hôpital, et quelqu'un a fait l'erreur de montrer à Ginji quelques images de ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi quand tu fumes. »

« A quoi cela ressemble ? » demanda Natsumi avec curiosité.

« Ce n'est pas joli, admit Paul, et il y a toutes sortes de maladies et autres qui peuvent venir en fumant, comme un cancer. Tu as juste à imaginer comment Ginji a réagi quand il a réalisé ce que Ban faisait à son propre corps. Il s'est mis dans une guerre totale contre le fait de fumer et en voyant combien Ban dépensait exactement comme argent chaque année pour des cigarettes, il l'a convaincu d'essayer d'arrêter. »

La porte sonna alors qu'on l'ouvrait, et la très reconnaissable Heaven entra. « Salut les gars, heureux de me voir ? » demanda-t-elle au duo alors qu'elle fermait son portable.

« Bien sûr, Heaven ! » répondit joyeusement Ginji.

« A moins que tu ne sois venue pour ramper devant nous pour toutes les fois où tu nous as fait faire des choses impossibles, et peut-être nous payer pour cela, sinon, nous ne le sommes pas. » grogna Ban pour réplique, aggripant son mug spécial avec ses deux mains, buvant une longue gorgée et regardant la Négociatrice suspicieusement par dessus le rebord de la tasse.

« Bon , répondit Heaven à moitié par ennui et par affront, alors je vais juste appeler Shido et lui faire part du prochain contrat. »

Les lèvres de Ban s'étirèrent en une grimace méprisante, mais Ginji posa une main sur son bras. « Non attends. Quel job ? »dit-il, en ajoutant à son partenaire, « Cela ne nous fera rien de l'écouter, hein ? Et nous avons vraiment besoin d'un travail. »

Heaven tira d'un coup sec un fin tube d'entre ses seins et le déroula. Elle posa le papier sur le comptoir, et le défroissa. « C'est ce que le client veut que vous récupériez. » leur dit-elle avec triomphe.

« Ooooh, c'est brillant, » remarqua Ginji, en inclinant sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue de la photo.

Ban le tapa sur le dessus de la tête avec les jointures de ses doigts. « Qui paie, combien, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

Heaven leva un sourcils. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, environ la moitié d'un million de yen, et c'est connu comme la magnifique Pierre Fantôme. »

« Pierre Fantôme , répéta Ginji, elle est hantée ? »

« Ne soit pas stupide, c'est juste un nom, l'informa Ban, c'est appelé ainsi parce qu'elle rayonne avec douceur, d'une lumière éternelle, dont personne ne connaît l'origine. Ils l'avaient exposée au musée national de Kyoto récemment. » Ban et Ginji se tournèrent pour se regarder pensivement. « Bon, d'accord, soupira Ban, nous prenons le job. »

* * *

« Mince ! » Ban tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de voir sur quoi il avait marché. « Ginji ! Plus de lumière ! »

Le tunnel souterrain s'éclaira. « Mais Ban-chan, dit Ginji d'une voix inquiète, nous marchons depuis longtemps, et je ne peux faire de la lumière tout le temps. Je vais être fatigué, et je peux dire qu'il n'y a rien ici qui puisse me redonner de l'énergie. »

« Tais-toi, idiot, cela ne fait qu'une heure, murmura Ban en frottant sa chaussure contre le mur. « C'est du guano. Du guano, Ginji ! Sais-tu ce qu'est du guano ? C'est de la merde ! Nous aurions dû laisser Shido avoir ce travail débile. »

« Ouais, mais ça a été plutôt simple, jusqu'à présent, fit remarquer Ginji, personne ne nous a attaqué, et rien ne s'est passé excepté le fait qu'il fasse noir et que l'atmosphère soit effrayante et que tu aies marché dans une crotte. Je n'aime pas être en-dessous de l'étrange vieux temple, admit-il, c'est tellement sinistre ici. »

Ban soupira. « J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'une cigarette. »

« Mais Ban-chan ! Ca te fait tousser et te fait du mal à l'intérieur ! Ca fait grandir des choses à l'intérieur de toi et te rend malade et après qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon Baaaan-chan ? » Couina Ginji en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Ban.

« Ow ! Lâche-moi, anguille électrique ! Comment peux-tu oublier que tu es la seule source de lumière ici ? Et comment pourrais-tu oublier que quand tu deviens une fichue lampe, tu ne peux pas me sauter dessus ? »

Ginji eut un air penaud, mais il continuait de sourire à Ban. « Désolé, dit-il, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est vraiment sinistre ici. Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes ? »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, la lumière de Ginji devenant de plus en plus faible à chaque pas. « Ne sois pas idiot, dit Ban avec dédain, le seul fantôme ici est ce bijou, et je vais le rapporter. Et après nous serons demi-millionnaires quand nous nous réveillerons demain. » Son visage prit un air familier de gourmandise alors que ses yeux restaient figés sur quelque chose d'imaginaire. « Comment allons-nous le dépenser ? La voiture a besoin d'un changement d'huile... »

« Du miam (1), dit Ginji, et peut-être que nous pourrions payer notre addition, alors Paul nous laisserait avoir encore plus de miam. »

« De la nourriture, renifla Ban, c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Ban-chan, es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a aucun fantôme ici ? » demanda Ginji en tournant ses grands yeux appeurés vers son ami.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! »

« Mais...c'est juste que... j'ai senti comme quelqu'un nous regarder, c'est tout, » s'inquiétait Ginji.

« Non, personne ne nous observe, c'est juste ton imagination, et maintenant tu es devenu aussi fou que stupide. » La lumière de Ginji avait presque disparu, et ils pouvaient à peine se distinguer dans l'obscurité.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas une chose agréable à dire, Ginji-kun est très sensible, et tu pourrais le blesser sentimentalement, » fit aimablement remarquer une nouvelle voix.

« AAAH ! UN FANTOME ! BAN-CHAN ! » cria Ginji. Sa peur était assez importante pour booster ses pouvoirs électriques et le tunnel fut enveloppé d'un flash lumineux.

La lumière eut juste assez le temps d'illuminer le visage souriant de leur compagnon.

« AAAH ! AKABANE ! BAN-CHAN ! » cria Ginji, en se dirigeant vers Ban, alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau plongés dans l'obscurité.

« Oomph ! Ginji ! Grogna Ban, est-ce que tu vois ça ? Je ne suis pas une fichue montagne, alors arrête de me grimper dessus ! »

« Comment pourrais-je le voir vu qu'il n'y a pas de lumière ? » répondit Ginji en continuant de grimper sur Ban. Après tous ses mots rudes, un des bras de Ban fut retenu par Ginji, et il tentait de voir à travers les ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Akabane ? »demanda-t-il. Il y avait quelque chose de tranchant dans sa voix, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le Jagan s'il ne pouvait pas voir son adversaire, et il le savait. Encore pire, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa puissante prise ou son formidable coup de poings s'il ne pouvait pas attraper son adversaire, et il le savait aussi.

« Oh, quand Heaven m'a dit où vous étiez, je me suis empressé de vous rejoindre pour m'amuser, » ronronna-t-il. D'après le son de sa voix, il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était lorsque la lumière de Ginji s'était éteinte.

« Oh, Heaven t'a envoyé pour nous aider ? répliqua Ginji faiblement, mais... nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ton aide, merci. »

« Je sais où se trouve la pierre fantôme, leur dit Akabane, n'est-ce pas l'objet que vous cherchez ? D'un autre côté, je pourrais vous laisser, ici dans le noir, au milieu du passage... »

Ginji avala sa salive, et Ban leva une main pour caresser les cheveux de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Akabane de leur côté était mieux que Akabane quelque part dans le noir, bien que cela ne change pas grand chose. Il espéra pouvoir garder le psychopate à une certaine distance, au moins. « D'accord. Tu nous montres le chemin, dit Ban, Ginji, tu restes à côté de moi. »

« Très bien, » déclara Akabane. Ban pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix.

Il avança en tête dans les tunnels tortueux, à travers des chemins étroits, et de sa voix sèche et calme, pleine de satisfaction et très, très menaçante. « et bien sûr, le temple n'a pas été utilisé depuis des siècles- enfin pas dans un but religieux, en tout cas, l'homme s'arrêta sur un point, bien que, je suppose qu'il y a toutes les chances pour qu'un sacrifice humain se fasse sous ce temple, hmm ? »

« Ferme-la, Akabane, » s'écria Ban avec exaspération.

Il y eut un long et froid moment de silence, puis un léger gloussement. « Toujours aussi téméraire, commenta le transporteur, et pourtant, tu es toujours aussi timide... avec moi. »

Ban sentit le doigt ganté du sinistre ténébreux sur sa mâchoire. Il frissonna, ne voulant pas chagriner Ginji. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes conneries pour l'instant, » grinça-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre combien nous pourrions nous amuser ensemble, répondit Akabane d'une voix douce mais tout aussi tranchante, imagine quelle paire nous ferions, si seulement tu étais sérieux. Viens, Mido Ban, tu n'as pas envie de faire le grand saut avec moi ? De savoir combien tu prendrais plaisir- »

Ban secoua brusquement sa tête. « Tu as absolument raison. Tu as vraiment besoin de t'envoyer en l'air. Quelqu'un devrait t'enfourcher(2) tellement fort que tu ne pourra plus marcher droit pendant une semaine. Mais je ne suis pas ton homme. Compris ? Donc si tu le veux, tu es libre de partir de ton propre gré et de te faire baiser, Akabane. »

Il n'y eut plus aucun son excepté le bruit des crépitements électriques de Ginji. Ban pouvait même entendre son partenaire tourner en douze teintes horrifiés de rose. Ban n'y fit tout de même pas attention. Le rose était une belle couleur sur Ginji. « Ban-chan, » entendit-il chuchoter.

Akabane gloussa de nouveau. « Eh bien tu te surpasses aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'arrête de fumer, » lui dit Ban entre ses dents serrées.

« Vraiment , Ban pouvait entendre le froncement de sourcils, c'est quelque chose de distrayant pour toi, non ? »

« C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE DOULEUR ! » gueula Ban, en désirant connaître exactement la position d'Akabane afin de pouvoir en faire des lambeaux. Il y avait une chose pour essayer d'inciter à un combat, mais railler d'un homme à propros de ses cigarettes- ou de son manque- était une chose impardonnable. Akabane n'avait aparement aucun honneur.

Dr Jackal soupira. « Quel dommage.. ben, un autre jour, alors, il fit une pause, dans la pièce à votre gauche se trouve un générateur. Les hommes qui ont fait la pierre l'ont utilisé pour éclairer les couloirs. Je suggère que nous allions là. L'obscurité est une forme délicieuse de poésie, mais en cet instant je serais heureux de pouvoir voir mes deux... partenaires. »

En gromelant, Ban fit le chemin vers la petite caverne/pièce. Il y avait en effet un générateur, et après quelques minutes à le toucher, ils trouvèrent l'interrupteur.

« Je l'ai ! » annonça victorieusement Ginji, sa voix scintillant de fierté.

Ban lui fit un rare sourire et serra le bras de Ginji. « C'est bien mon ami. Allez, appuie. » Il y eut un bourdonnement lent qui provenait de la machine qui essayait de démarrer, avant de tousser et mourir. « Essaie encore, » commanda Ban, ses sourcils se fronçant. Cela ne marcha pas. « Super. Vraiment super ! Et maintenant ? »

« Je suggère humblement que, puisque l'interrupteur ne marche pas, Ginji-kun pourrait user de ses remarquables capacités électriques, et tenter de faire marcher la machine. Peut-être que cela sera assez pour le générateur , » proposa Akabane.

« Mais je suis fatigué, » dit Ginji.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, ordonna Ban, qu'est-ce que tu es, un professionnel ou un gamin ? »

« Okay, » soupira Ginij. Il posa ses mains sur le génératuer, et Ban se recula pour lui faire de la place. Les mains de Ginji scintillaient et pétillaient avec un sifflement. « Je ne peux pas le faire, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Hmm. Je suis sûr que si tu essaies avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'effort, Ginji-kun, » dit sérieusement Akabane de sa voix bien trop proche de Ginji au vue de Ban.

« D'aaaa-ccord, » répondit lentement Ginji, sa voix sonnant d'incertitude.

« C'est dommage, tu sais, j'ai souvent entendu combien de jeunes hommes dans une forêt pouvaient utiliser des objets ensemble pour faire des étincelles, mais je n'ai jamais compris comme le faire. Peut-être que, en faisant une expérience- »

Ban grinça des dents et écarta Akabane. « Oh Ginji ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu sais que tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Prends juste du jus ! »

« Aw... je vais essayer encore, Ban-chan, » Ginji aggripa encore une fois la machine, et essaya d'y mettre le plus d'effort. Ban pouvait dire qu'il essayait vraiment, parce que dans le peu de lumière qui était produite, il pouvait voir la sueur couler sur le front de Ginji, avant que la pièce ne soit de nouveau plongée dans le noir.

Ban lui donna un petit coup sur la tête. « Essaie plus fort. » Ce qui ne fit aucun résultat.

« Ah, Ban... tu ne comprends simplement pas les besoins de ce pauvre Ginji, remarqua Akabane, essaie une fois encore, Ginji-kun. Juste une fois. »

Dans un couinement, Ginji s'occupait du générateur. Il y eut un moment de silence puis-

« WAAAh ! » s'écria Ginji. Dans un grincement, et un bourdonnement, le générateur capota, et la pièce fut éclairée légèrement par la petite ampoule nue accrochée au plafond.

Ban vit Akabane arracha sa main de Ginji. Ou était-ce son imagination ? « Que s'est-il passé ? »demanda-t-il.

Ginji fut soudainement au bord des larmes, ses mains s'aggripant à la chemise de Ban. « Akabane ! Venu et a prit ma main – venu et a posé sa main – venu et a saisi ma - et – et alors il a appuyé ! » cria Ginji, son visage s'enflammant.

« QUOI ? » Ban essaya de comprendre les brides de phrases de Ginji pour pouvoir tuer Akabane.

L'homme lui fit un sourire charmant. « J'ai juste trouvé l' »interrupteur » de Ginji, » répondit-il joyeusement.

« QUOI ? » répéta Ban.

« Oh, zut. On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie. »

Comme si les lumières avaient été un signal, une foule d'hommes avaient bloqué le passage. Ils étaient musclés et grands, avec une gueule carrée. Ban pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi génial de sa vie. " SNAKE BITE ! " rugit-il en se détachant de Ginji et en fonçant sur eux. « ET TOI ! SNAKE BITE POUR TOI AUSSI ! »

Après quelques minutes, les hommes furent tous à terre, gémissant. Le visage d'Akabane fut un mélange de déception et de légère surprise. « C'est méchant, Ban, nota-t-il, personne ne t'a appris à partager ? »

Ban s'avança vers lui furieusement. « Je vais te dire ce que je NE partage PAS ! » s'écria-t-il, pointant l'homme d'un doigt sur la poitrine. « Je ne partage pas mes boulots ! Je ne partage pas mon argent ! Je ne partage pas ma voiture ! Je ne partage boku no Ginji ! »

« Ban-chan ! » Ginji avait le souffle coupé. Le sourire brillant que Ginji lui fit rendit toutes les lumières artificiels « honteuses ».

Ban ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Ginji était si lumineux. Il agita la tête un peu. Akabane le fixait, sans expression. « Bien. Puisque nous nous sommes occupés de cela, allons récupérer la pierre », dit-il.

« Très bien, » répondit Akabane en flânant jusqu'à la porte. Ban lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu sais, c'est dur de te prendre au sérieux comme un présage de mort quand tu balances tes hanches tel un modèle sur un podium. » murmura-t-il. Akabane lui lança un regard qui était presque étonné, mais ses yeux bouillonnaient de rage. Ban grogna. Il avait finalement gagné un point cette nuit.

Quand ils localisèrent la pierre, Ban se sentit assez généreux pour laisser Ginji être celui qui la prendrait, pendant qu'Akabane se tenait pas très loin et boudait. C'était dur de dire qu'il boudait, bien sûr, mais il ne portait pas ses habituels petits sourires suffisants.

« Wah, Ban-chan... c'est tellement joli, » dit Ginji en le berçant avec précaution entre ses mains. Alors qu'il le contemplait, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il brillait d'un mystérieux éclat.

Ban ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire en coin. « Ouais... magnifique, ' dit-il. Sur un coup de tête, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginji.

Dans un bruit lourd de craquement, il y eut soudain un éclat de lumière, alors que Ginji essayait de se cacher.

« Oups. »

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as cassé la magnifique Pierre Fantôme, » marmonna Ban, sa tête se levant de sa tasse de café.

« Je ne voulais pas, protesta Ginji, ça devait être sensible à l'électricité ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Ban laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. « Et pas un yen en paiement. Urgh. J'ai besoin d'air. » Ban se leva et quitta l'Honky Tonk, ses épaules tombantes de défaite.

« Va après lui ! » cria Natsumi à Ginji. Ginji eut un air incertain. « Tu devrais vraiment, tu es le seul qui puisse le réconforter quand il est comme ça. »

Le visage de Ginji s'illumina. « Okay. Merci, Natsumi. » Il courut après Ban. « Attends ! »dit-il, attrapant le coude de Ban. « Je te jure que je ne voulais pas- c'est juste que c'était trop, et j'étais vraiment surpris, et tu m'as sauvé d'Akabane et tu m'as appelé ton Ginji et tu m'as embrassé ! »

Ban ouvrit la bouche pour tout nier, rapidement et furieusement, mais alors il se souvint du petit coup sur la poitrine d'Akabane, criant, je ne partage pas mes boulots ! Je ne partage pas mon argent ! Je ne partage pas ma voiture ! Je ne partage pas mon Ginji ! Ban ravala sa salive. « Mince, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, besoin d'une cigarette, »murmura-t-il en cherchant son paquet.

La main de Ginji couvrit la sienne, l'immobilisant. « Non, tu ne dois pas, »dit-il. Il baissa la tête de Ban avec son autre main, pressant leur bouche l'une contre l'autre avec douceur. « Nous devons juste garder ta bouche occupée jusqu'à ce que le manque s'en aille, c'est ça. » Il embrassa Ban de nouveau, plus intensément.

Ban gromela silencieusement. « Je vais juste stopper mes dépendances, si cela continue.(3) »

« Hmm. Mais tu seras en meilleur santé, » fit remarquer Ginji dans un souffle. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de Ban, et il amena sa tête en place.

La prise de Ban se resserra autour de la taille de Ginji, et il savoura le petit miaulement étonné que Ginji fit lorsqu'il lui suça doucement la langue. Finalement, Ban se détacha assez pour lancer à son partenaire un regard lubrique. « Allez. Cherchons un endroit plus privé, et tu pourras être ma nouvelle occupation buccale, »suggéra-t-il.

Ginji fit un large sourire, et son visage se teinta en une vingtaine de teintes de rose.

* * *

Ban se pencha vers le comptoir, soupirant de contentement. Ginji était en train de dormir à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur la table.

« Voilà ton café, » s'écria joyeusement Natsumi en posant la tasse favorite de Ban devant lui.

Ban inspira profondément, puis but une gorgée. « Ah, juste comme je l'aime. »

« Wow, tu es vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Remarqua Natsumi, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le pauvre Ginji ? »

Ban jeta un coup d'oeil et un sourire suffisant à son partenaire ensommeillé. « J'ai dû le garder éveillé trop longtemps la nuit dernière, »ronronna-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit de casse derrière le comptoir alors que Paul avait fait tomber une tasse avec une maladresse peu caractéristique. Puis il se mit à jurer. « Saleté de choses inutiles ! »

« Hey ! Tu salis les délicates oreilles de Natsumi ! » lui dit Ban avec une joie malicieuse.

« Qu'elles aillent aux diables ses oreilles ! Cria Paul, j'ai du café plein mes chaussures ! Tu sais combien c'est dur à enlever ce genre de tâches ? Natsumi... viens. Juste une ? »gémit-il.

« Non, master, dit Natsumi, ce n'est pas bon pour vous ! » Paul eut un air aigre. « Je l'ai convaincu d'arrêter de fumer, » expliqua-t-elle à Ban.

Paul attrapa son journal et le jeta. « Pas un mot, Ban. Pas un mot ! » dit-il.

Ban sourit, avachi confortable sur son siège. « Rah, Paul. Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te relaxer. »

xXOwariXx

* * *

1: Ok, il n'y a que moi qui dit du miam (dans la version originale c'est Food qu'il dit), mais je trouvais que ça lui allait bien de sortir ça.. :)

2: Est-ce le terme approprié ? Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas osé mettre enculer (qui est pourtant ce qui irait le mieux)..

3: Ouin, gomen nasai, je trouve cette phrase pourrie, mais je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir bien compris.. :(


End file.
